Priceless Pyaar !
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: A Perfect Love Story But Not a perfect Love story...RaJvi fic..Purvi loves Rajat and rajat Loves Purvi But... ****** ****** Warning- This Story may contain high voltage drama...Read at ur own risk..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...I am back with another RajVi story...Many of u including me are excited about this Fic...**

 **I don't know yeh Idea kaha se aaya and kyu aaya...bus aa gaya and I could not control myself to write this...**

 **Some people will find me thoda negative in the middle of the story….but I hope its ok…**

 **Main Characters for ur surprise are Purvi and Rajat….(Hahah!)**

 **Prologue :-**

Everyone knows that none of the love stories are perfect…There's gonna be someone or the other to become that Khabab mai Haddi…

But what if I talk about a perfect by perfect I mean a really perfect Love Story..Surprised…I am sure u would not be aap log sochenge ki Starting mai story perfect ho ya na last mai jaakar sab theek toh hohi jaata hai…Then what difference does it make ?

Well yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki Starting mai story perfect ho par end mai nhi…I am saying ki yeh BHI ho sakta …

U guys know me mai waise bhi simple story likhti ho right(*wink)…zada complicate nhi karungi….I try and promise that… so hopefully this will also be gonna simple and sweet

Ab Jaha Ansha di hoti hai waha chize(things) toh automatically sweet ho jaati hai….

*WARNING- This is for all the Purvi di fan…Plz be patient will reading the whole fic…KYUKI ISS STORY MAI KISSI KO kuch bhi ho sakta hai..kuch bhi matlab kuch bhi…;);) Mujhe bhi chota sa heart attack aagaya tha likhte sochte samae..

 **Character sketch :-**

 **Purvi Malhotra –** OK, do u expect me to JUST write sweet, cute, bubbly, beautiful etc..?... If u do so may be this time u are wrong… In this fic she is ARROGANT…(Ansha di aur arrogant What a joke?), Self*** (Ahh! I can't write it), Money****** aur bhi hai but mere liye itna kafi hai….I can't write more…

 **Rajat Verma – HE IS NOT A CID OFFICER BUT A FASHION DESIGNER** Soft-spoken, loving, responsible , understanding wagera wagera…

 **Tarika D'souza –** Plays an Important role…

 **Sanajan Verma(Geetanjali tikekar) and Rudhra Verma(Sanjay Swaraj) (Rajat's Parents) -** Loving , caring same as every parent.

 **Raghav Malhotra(Darshan Pandya)-** Purvi's father but unfortunately died due to some reason.

 **Naina Malhotra (Manasi Salvi) -** Purvi's Mom…Independent,practical, Loves Purvi …Purvi is only her reason to live…Perfect mother but feels lonely.

 **A/N- I will try and update the chap as soon as possible..**

 **I hope aap sabse accha response aaiga for this fic….**

 **PurpleAngle1…I hope u will not miss DDLJ now…**

 **Plz review and tell whether I should continue or not… and jissne review nhi kiya na usse mai baat nhi kar rahi…that's final…huh!**

 **Anyways bye guys…see u soon with another power packed update…**

 **-Love**


	2. Chappy

Hey I know I am late….sorry..

Till now u just read the cs….one thing I forgot to mention was that here Rajat is not a Cid officer but a fashion designer….(ab yeh mat pochna kyu?)

OK back on the story…

 **In a restaurant…at 8:30 pm**

 **Soft music could be heard…even then there was a awkward silence between the two people sitting in front of each other and looking somewhere else…**

 **Both were looking stunning in there attire**

 **The beautiful girl wore a kurti and a** **jeans** **…she looked simple and** **as usual looked** **gorgeous…**

 **And our handsome guy wore a 3 piece suit of red and white combo…**

 **The guy being a gentlemen started the convo ..**

Man- Aap plz kuch order kariyeh !

Lady- nhi plz Aap Hi kuch order kar ligeyeh

Man- Theek hai and he called the Waiter…n order something…

Man- So aapka kaam kaisa chal raha hai?

Lady- Accha bus aaj thoda thak gayi ho ek case tha thoda difficult so..

(u all know who are they)

Rajat- ohh! Aap mujhe pehle bata deti hum kabhi aur mil lete..

Purvi- nhi aaisi koi baat nhi I am ok..

 **Meanwhile the Waiter brought their order…**

Rajat- ek baat pochni thi ?

Purvi- Ji pochiyeh..

Rajat(hesitantly)- vo Aap mera Matlab yeh iss shadi se Aap khush toh haina…agar koi bhi problem yeh toh its OK..

Purvi(immediately)- arrey Maine kab kaha mujhe koi problem hai…mai iss shadi se khush ho. Ha lekin shaadi k baar apko problem zaror ho sakti hai…

and she laughed lightly….seeing her laugh he also smiled lightly….

 **Soon they finished the their dinner…on the way..Rajat driving the car and purvi was sitting besides him…**

Rajat- Vo kal aunty ne shopping par…

Purvi(almost shouting)- Kyaaa! Shopping..and then she realised That she almost shouted…sorry vo mai…

Rajat- agar aapko koi problem hai toh

Purvi- kal 5pm OK..

Rajat- ji mai aapko pick karne aajau bureau…

Purvi pov- oh god yeh mom ne mujhe kaha phasa diya…shopping she knows that I hate shopping ... And vo bhi rajat ji k sath…abhi hum ek dusre ko thik se jante hi nhi…its so awkward

 **I know ab sab janna chahte hai ki Rajvi ki shaadi kab aur kaise fix hui par for that u have u wait…**

 **Soon Rajat dropped purvi and went back to his home…**

 **Next day at 4 in the bureau…(In this story the Cid case is as per the present one)**

Acp- Abhijeet iss ramesh ki call record nikal vao…( no details about the case guys)

Abhi- ji sir..

 **After some time..** **All were** **busy interrogating the final killer when** **… Purvi di's phone rang…**

Purvi- Excuse me sir…personal call…

Acp just nodded his head..

 **On the phone…**

Purvi- ji rajat ji…

Rajat- mai office se nikal raha ho hum ja rahe haina vo morning wala case...?

(Actually di told him about the case when he called her in the morning)

Purvi- vo bus over hone hi wala hai...

Rajat- OK bye!

Purvi- bye!

 **...**

 **Purvi came inside...**

Acp- Mujhe aur abhijeet ko head quater Jana hai tum log file complete karlo then ghar ja sakte ho...

All- yes sir...

 **All were busy...when Shreya noticed Purvi again and again checking the time...**

Shreya- kya hua kahi janna hai kya?

Purvi(smiling)- nhi ...kuch nhi tu kaam kar..

 **After few minutes the guard came and informed that someone is waiting for Purvi downstairs...**

 **Purvi just ran to the balcony to confirm whether it was Rajat aur not...shreya, Ishita, divya, nikhil, pankaj followed her...**

 **Remember the scene In chak De India when abhimanyu came and everyone was looking at him from the balcony...**

Ishita(looking at Rajat)- Omg! He is so handsome...Ma'am yeh kaun hai..? Is he single?

(Oppss wrong question...none of the cid of officers know about rajvi)

Purvi(hesitantly)- go...mere

Shreya( interrupting her)- Tera boyfriend kya baat...mujhe toh tune kabhi bataya nhi...that's not fare Maine tujhe mere air days sir k baare mai...and she stopped when she found 4 pair of eyes on her...

Purvi(changing the topic)- bye mera kaam ho gaya hai mai jaa rahi ho...

Shreya(shouting)- Arrey aapne boyfriend ka naam toh bata De...

Purvi(turned towards and exit but stopped and mid and said)- vo mere boyfriend nhi mere hone wale pati hai..

 **Saying this Purvi ran downstairs... Everyone present there was shocked to here that.. Shreya also went behind purvi...**

 **Rajat was sitting in the car when Shreya peeped through the opposite window and said.**

Shreya(forwarding her hand)- Hey! Mai Shreya Purvi ki friend Purvi k sath kaam karti ho...aur aap?

Rajat(shaking his hand with her)- Hi! Rajat Verma Purvi ka faïence... Nice to meet u..

Shreya-same here...vaise aap dono kahi jaa rage thhe kya?

 **Before Rajat could reply her back...Purvi pulled Shreya and opened the door and sat inside the car...and said.**

Purvi- Rajat ji aap chaliyeh varna yeah Shreya toh game janne nhi degi

Shreya(leaning towards Purvi and whispered in her ear)- Kya baat kya Rajat hi...how cute! Enjoy bye...(little louder teasingly) bye Rajat Ji...

 **Soon RajVi reached the mall...**

 **A/n- Thank u everyone for ur encouragement... Hope u loved the chappy...do review...Till then let our rajvi enjoy at the mall I will take ur leave..**

 **Don't forget to check out my special fix tomorrow for Ansha di's birthday.. .**

 **Yehhpee! Kal Di ka b'day hai...**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya**


	3. Shaadi flashback

RajVi...it sounds too good na...

I know I am very late...but life is full of problems..

Not exceeding it...I am back with RajVi...

Abhi take we read that our RajVi are shopping for their marriage...but how they both came together...let's find it out...

...

 **In the shopping mall….**

Purvi- Rajat ji aap chaliyeh mai abhi aati ho…

Rajat- Kya hua kuch problem hai Kya?

Purvi- nhi vo actually yaha meri ek friend ki shop hai toh issley…

Rajat- oh! In that case mai bhi Aapke sath chalta ho issi bahane tumhare friend se mil lunga

Purvi(surprised)- Arrey app kyu… Mera matlab aap shopping kijeyeh mai aati ho 5 mins mai..

Rajat- OK Jaisa aap no thik lage

 **Saying this Purvi went to meet her friend…**

 **At the beauty store…**

Purvi- Hey! Veebha…Kaisi hai tu..?

Veebha(shocked)- Purvi tu…Teri tabyat toh thik haina …Tu aur Shopping…

Purvi- Zada over react mat kar..vo mai unke sath aai thi…

Veebha(evil smile)- Kya baat hai Teri shaadi ho gayi aur tune bataya bhi nhi..

Purvi(irritated )- Yaar meri shadi Hui nhi hai hone wali hai…

Veebha- Ha ek hi baat hai…Seedha seedha bolna ki tu apne boyfriend k sath aai hai…

Purvi- Vo mera boyfriend nhi hai..mengetar hai..

Veebha- ohk..ab yeah baata tu usse akele chodkar yaha kyu aagai..

Purvi(Sad smile)- Mai unke sath Kya Karo…abhi him dono no ek dusre ko theek se jaante bhi nhi hai.. na Hume ek dusri ki choice pata hai aur na hi ek dusre ko samajhte hai..

Veebha…- Tu na bilkul pagal hai…Aunty ne tujhe tabhi uske sath yaha bheeja hai taki tum dono time spend karo aur ek dusre ko jaano and vaise bhi my dear…Tujhe samjhna difficult nhi hai..

Purvi- Excuse me..tu kehna Kya chahti hai..

Veebha- Dekhna yar…Pehla toh yeah ki jab dekho tu kaam karti rehti hai…in short to workaholic hai…Dusra tujhe shopping that is…Time waste karna pasand nhi hai..and last Yeh ki tujhe sirf kaam se pyar hai..

Purvi(warning tone )- Aur bolna …Mai sycho ho…aur jab mujhe gussa aata hai toh..mai kuch bhi kar sakti ho..yaad hai na..

Veebha- Ha yaad hai sorry.. aacha ab …Dekha toh sahi kaisa dekhta hai Tera hone wala pati

Purvi (searching for Rajat in the crowd…Pointing the finger towards Rajat..)- Vo rahe..

Veebha( with gloomy eyes)- Wow! He is so hot and handsome..Chal mujhe milna hai…Usse…Thodha sa impress kar lungi…

 **Saying this Veebha ran towards Rajat…**

Purvi (realizing what she said)- Impress..What..? Veebha rukh..

 **She ran and caught her from behind and said…**

Purvi – Kya Kaha tune impress…?.

Veebha(biting her tongue)- Mera matlab hai ki mai Teri dost ho toh mera impression accha hoga toh Tera bhi accha hoga..

Purvi- Mai bhi tujhe bohot acche se janti ho…Koi handsome ladhka dekha nhi ki shuru..

Veebha(as if dreaming)- not bad…That means u accept that he is handsome…Mai chali bye…

Purvi PoV- Did I mean that..nhi not at all ya phir shayad ha…Veebha rukh…

 **Meanwhile Veebha introduced herself to Rajat…**

 **Veebha was enjoying …While Rajat was a bit uncomfortable due to her flirtious tone…**

 **Purvi came there running…**

 **Rajat was relieved when he saw Purvi…**

Veebha- lo Purvi bhi aa gayi…vaise tu nhi aati toh bhi chalta right_(obvio she does not know his name. )

Purvi(filling in the blank)- Rajat

 **Here Rajat is happy coz it's The first time after they have met when Purvi called him just Rajat and not with 'ji'..(*cute na*)**

Veebha- Ya rajat..u know abhi Purvi keh rahi thi ki tum dono ek dusre ko nhi jante…Agar aaisa hai na toh Rajat I must tell you that you are very lucky… Kyuki college ka har ladhka Purvi par Marta tha…Aur yeh kisi no bhi bhav nhi deti thi…

Purvi thinking while hinding her face)- Yeah Veabha mujhe marvaegi…kya bol rahi hai..

Purvi(trying to stop her)- Veebha veebha…relax yeah sab batane ki zaroorat nhi hai…its ok…right Rajat ji..?

Rajat(hiding her smile)- ya

Veebha- How boring Purvi…Accha anyways mai chalti ho shop ko aaise hi chod kar aa gayi bye..(smiling and waving her hand) Bye Rajaatttt…

Rajat- BYE..!

 **After Veebha went…There was an awkward silence between the two…**

Rajat- Toh yeah thi tumhari dost..?

Purvi(not seeing towards him)- Hmm..I am sorry vo thoda zada bolti hai..

Rajat(immediately)- Thoda..ya right..i wonder agar vo thodi der aur rukhti toh uska yeah THODA (stressing on the word) bohot zada ho jata…

 **Hearing this Purvi laughed like mimic…And hamare Rajat Sir is lost in her…**

 **Both starring each other…When suddenly a group of boys commented on Purvi…**

Boy 1- Arrey Madam ji zara hame bhi toh dekh ligiyeh..

 **Hearing this both come out of their Trance…**

Purvi(mockingly)(While encircling her hand along with Rajat's Hand)- Nhi actually kya haina mera Boyfriend bohot handsome hai…So mai use hi dekhna pasand karongi… 

Boy 2- Vaise hum bhi kuch kam nhi hai…(And he tried to touch Purvi..)

 **Then I hope you all know kya hua hoga…Di Aaise thodi na jane dengi unhe…After all She Is our CID's Pride…*wink***

 **Bohot dhuya Di ne unn boys ko…and Rajat sir was like…IS Purvi Ok ?**

 **Rajat trying to calm her…Meri Gadha Dhari Bheem Shant…But Di is Di….Finally jab tak unn boys ne di k pair*(feet)* pakrkar mafi nhi maangi Di toh rukh ne ka naam hi nhi le rahi thi…**

 **After Few hours they both were in the car…**

Rajat(while driving)- Purvi u ok na ? I mean tumhe kahi lagi toh nhi na..?

Purvi(getting embarrassed)- Nhi I Am sorry vo maine kuch zayada hi…

Rajat(cutting her in mid)- Nhi maine aaisa nhi kaha tumne jo kiya vo bilkul sahi kiya…Vaise I Must Say tum kafi accha Fight karti ho…

Purvi(Immediately)- Right issleyeh Shaadi k baad tum mujhe jeet nhi paoge…

Rajat(shocked and surprised)- Kya? Matlab shaadi k baad tum mujhe aaise Dundo ki tarh Peetogi..

Purvi(smiled)- Nhi sorry mai masak kar rahi thi..

Rajat(smiling at her smile)- I know..

 **Both were enjoying their sweet moments when Purvi Saw something..**

Purvi- Rajat ji plz gadi rukhyeh…

Rajat(with concern)- Kya hua Purvi Ji kuch problem hai kya..? (And he stopped the car..)

 **Purvi immediately got down and ran towards the other side of the road…Rajat also came out of the car to see where Is Purvi going…**

 **Purvi actually went there to help a Blind women who was struggling to cross the road…Rajat brightly smiled at this…(shoo cute*wink*)**

 **When Purvi came back…**

Rajat just looked at her and they both smiled and they drove back home..

 **Here Naina (purvi's Mom) how her and her daughter's life has changed…In few days…She still could not believe that her doll is going to get married soon..**

 **She recalled how did all this happened…**

 **Flashback…**

 **At Lord Shiva's Mandir…**

Lady 1- Arrey vo dekho vo toh naina ki beti Purvi haina?

Lady 2- Ha vahi hai…Kitni pyari bachhi hai..Saanskari hai aur bohot sundar bhi dekhti hai…. Kyu Sanjana?

Sanjana(Rajat's Mom)- hmm vo toh hai…Mujhe bohot pasand hai Purvi…

Lady1- Aao chalo use milte hai..

Sanjana- Nhi nhi…Abhi nhi…Kabhi aur..

Lady 2- Par…

Sanjana- Chalo ab yaha se…

 **Meanwhile at a traffic signal…Naina asked her driver to stop the car aside…**

Naina- Kaka zara gadi ruko..vo dekho ek old aunty ka saara saman gir gaya hai…Mai madad Kare aati ho…Verna aaj kal k logo no toh…Kisi ki parvah hi nhi hai…

SHE got down..at the same time a man came to the old lady's Help… Naina smiled at his gesture….

Driver- Yeah toh Rajat baba hai…

Naina- Rajat?

Driver- Apni Sanjana memsaab ka beta…

Naina- Toh yeh hai sanjana ka beta…Bohot hi accha dil kar hai..

 **At Rajat's HOUSE…Later in the evening**

Sanjana- Rajat Mujhe tumse bohot imp baat Karne hai…

Rajat- Ha ma bolo…Kya baat hai…Aapka NGO theek se chal raha hai na..(Purvi 's and Rajat's Mom work together in their own built NGO…)

Sanjana- Ha beta yaha sab theek hai…Actually mai Teri shaadi k baare mai baat karna chahti thi..

Rajat- Mom Maine aapko pehle bhi kaha hai that ur choice will be perfect for me..

Sanjana- Maine meri choice dund li hai..PURVI..

Rajat- Purvi? Mai usko janta ho Kya?

Sanjana(teasing him)- Jaan Lena itni bhi Kya jaldi hai..?

Rajat(annoyed)- Mommm aap bhi na

 **Next morning.. At Purvi's Residence…**

 **Ting tong…**

Purvi's Mom opened the door…

Naina- Arrey Sanjana tum yaha…Aur Rajat k sath…Sab thik haina…?

Sanjana- Ha sab thik hai…Ab tum andar aane dogi ya nhi…

Naina- Aao na…betho..Dilip kaka…Sara chai bana dena…

Sanjana- Actually Naina…Purvi kaha hai ?

Naina- Vo toh upar bureau k liyeh ready ho rahi hai..

Sanjana(ordering one of her helpers)- Dipa yeah sara saman vaha table par rakh do..

Naina- yeh kya hai..?

Sanjana- Shagun hai…Rajat aur Purvi ki shaadi ka..

Naina- Oh accha…(realizing) Kya..Purvi aur Rajat ki Shaadi? Lekin yeh .

Sanjana- Main bohot pehle se chahti thi Ki Rajat ki shaadi Purvi se ho..Phir kal jab maine Purvi ko Durga Maa ki mandir main dekha toh maine decide kar liya ki ab aur late nhi karna chahiyeh..

Naina(thinking)- Kya Purvi aur vo bhi Mandir mai..issa kaise ho sakta hai…Purvi k dad k jaane k baad toh..ussne mandir jana toh bohot dur ki baat hai..mandir ki tarf dekha bhi nhi…phir kaise…? Chodo Jo bhi accha hai…Main bhi toh yahi chahti thi…

Sanjana – Kiss soch mai doob gayi…?

Naina- Nhi kkuch nhi..Rajat beta ek kaam karo tum khud hi jakar Purvi ko yeh news dedo…

Rajat- Ji..

 **And He started to move towards her room…meanwhile Naina shouted telling Purvi that rajat is coming to meet her..**

Purvi(did not heared her properly)- What? Mom kya keh rahe ho? Chodo..

 **Knock Knock..**

 **Purvi opened the door and pulled Rajat Inside…Rajat is hell shocked..**

 **Rajat was about to say something but Purvi Cutted him and said…**

Purvi- Yeah lo File and apna kaam jaldi shuru karo…Hamare pass zada time nhi hai..Maine tumhare boss ko kaha tha ki tumhe bina mujhe poche na bheje par…anyway sari details iss file mai hai…jao..

Rajat(confused)- Vo Main Rajat ho…Sanjan..(cutted by Purvi)

Purvi- Tum jo bhi ho mujhe kya..aapna kaam pe dhyaan do..

Rajat- Aap mujhe galat samjh rahi hai..Mai Ek fashion designer ho..

Purvi- ha ha janti ho aaj tum Designer ho kal doctor…dekho mera time waste mat karo…

 **Knock knock..**

Sanjana- Chale Rajat beta…tumhe office k liyeh late ho jaiga…chalo..

Purvi(surprised)- aunty aap yaha..?

Sanjana- Ha ab tum dono k Rishte ki baat maine hi toh shuru ki hai..kyu rajat..?

Rajat- JI..

Purvi(hitting her forehead)- Shit maine toh Isse apna khabari samajh liya..

 **Soon They went…**

Purvi(running downstairs)- MOM ! yeh kya hai..? Maine kaha tha na abhi its too early..

Naina- Purvi ur 25…abhi nhi toh kab karegi shaadi…mujhe kuch nhi sunna..

Purvi- Ok fine..jo aapko karna hai karo..I am going bye..

 **And she went from there…**

Naina- Pata nhi…Purvi k mann mai kya chal raha hai..

 **A/N..**

 **Ab we need to see k di kaise shaadi k liyeh ready hui..Stay tuned.. I know those who all are reading my stories are angry on me…But plz be patient and cooperate with me…**

 **I would not promise an early update…coz I also know I update my stories in years..Sorry..keep reading…For Ansha Di…**

 **-Love**

 **Ananya**


End file.
